bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Romano/Quotes
Mission Dialogue *How're we gonna get to Johnny? *Let's backtrack! Go through the trainyard! *You fuzz don't scare us! *Quit following me, you jerk! *Jeez, you just don't give up, do you? *Leave me alone! *What's your damn problem?! *I told you not to follow me, jerk! *I'm done running. I'm taking you down! *I was going to meet him in the alley by the tenements. He's gonna kill you. *The cops! Everybody go! *Hey man, look. I got a job for you. *Bunch of preppy posers are hanging out by the market. Probably looking for a property to buy. *No. We don't need no gentrification around here. Run 'em off and I'll pay you. *Those preps are having a party in the park in Old Bullworth Vale. And they didn't invite me. *No. They're afraid all get with their girls. Still. Go kick their butt for me, would you? *Hey, Jimmy. The preps got themselves a house. Just for partying. Bunch of spoiled brats. *Yeah. I'm very jealous of rich kids. *Down by the beach. *Are you that no good jerk who's been messing around? *Shut your hole! Get him, boys! *I'm gonna beat your ass, clown. Ms. Phillips is gonna FORGET about YOU. *Haha! MINE! *I love this smell! *Got it? *I'll get you next time, Jimmy! *You just got lucky! *I hate you, Jimmy! *How come you're so damn quick? *Where'd you come from? *Haha, Jimmy! She'll think you're a complete failure! *Who's the teacher's pet now?! *She loves ME, Jimmy! Get it through your head! *She's gonna laugh at you! Suggesting to provide protection *I'll be your ears, eyes and fish, Jimmy! *I'm gonna be your backup, man! ALLY About to Leave *I've had it with watchin' your butt all the time! *From now on you could fight your own battles, Jimmy! ALLY Help Me *I need some BACKUP HERE! *HELP! HELP! Some conversations with ally *With you all the way, Jimmy! *Whatever you say, Jimmy! *What, are you nutso? *Forget it! Like I'm gonna HELP you! Defend yourself! *You gotta fight your own battles. At Bullworth. *What am I? Your bodyguard!? Has ball stolen from *Give me back my ball! JOHNNY! Getting knocked off bike *Ow! I landed on my pen knife! *Who messed my bike up? Comment on successful bike trick *Like that's something special…? *Excellent. Comment on failed attempt at trick *What a loser. *Figures he'd screw up. Stealing a bike *That's my ride, loser. *What are you doing with my bike? Has bike stolen from *You are so dead! *Johnny...! Fighting Winning a fight *What do you mean, Napoleon Complex? *Look at me, Johnny, look at me! *Okay, hero, let's see whatchu got! *Look up! It's a loser eclipse. *I smell acne! *Who's the king?! *Walkin' tall! *I'm a big man with a big plan! While fighting *C'mon, hero. Walk tall, don't' cha? *Not so big now, are ya? Fighting a Townie *Can't you guys even fight right!? Fighting a Jock *Don't soil your jockstrap now, hero! Fighting a Nerd *This is so boring! I feel like I'm punching a clock! Fighting a Prep *You guys think you're so slick, huh? Starting a fight *You're going down, and I mean down! *Let's see you pick on someone my size! *I'm gonna take you down! *Get ready to be pounded down like a nail! Bumped Into Friendly Terms *Sorry, man. *Sorry, I slipped. *My fault, sorry. Unfriendly Terms *What's the matter with you?! *You're cruising for a bruising. *What's the dealio? *What is this... retard patrol? *I'm kicking you off the bike police, loser. *You've gotta flat in your head, loser. *You want me to peddle on your head? *(After Jimmy's expelled) You still here? I thought you died. Bumped into Townie *Get a job, loser! Bumped into Jock *You got a problem, hero? Bumped into Nerd *The science lab is the other way, egghead. Bumped into Prep *You want me to grease your brakes, rich boy? Getting hit with bike/car *Son of a gun! *What was that?! *I'm okay! Saying Goodbye *Not now. I gotta go. *Maybe later. Bye. *No time. I gotta see Johnny now. Saying about carnival *That was good money down the john! *Can these rides get any more cheesy? While seen the carnival in winter-time *Ahahaha! Oh, darn! Calling friends for help *Guys! Check this out! *Come and take a look at this, guys! Chasing *Longer legs won't help you get away from me! *Oh, sure, pull the leg card! Escaped *Hey! I'm not going there! *Forget it! Not in there! Out of breath *That damn sh-short legs... Walking around talking to himself *'Peanut'...huh... Crummy Peanut... *Gotta help Johnny. *Tired of all these tall punks around here. *Tall, tall. Everyone's so tall. *What can I do next to please Johnny? I mean Lola! I mean... *What does Lola see in Johnny that I don't? Complaining *That was a last straw, man. *Can you believe that? When confused *What... huh? Marveling *Excellent! *That was so cool! During a conversation *And then? *Yeah, so? *Ms. Phillips is SO into me. *I think that hero, Jimmy, is a real patsy. *Johnny is going to show everyone who's the boss around here. *That Lola... I don't know. *The next chump who calls me Peanut is dead. *Johnny is too good for Lola, if you ask me. *I'm really gonna help Johnny bang some heads this semester. *Those preps think they're such hot stuff just 'cause they have bank accounts. *I wish Johnny would believe me about Lola. *I got a score to settle with that hero, Jimmy. *I can't believe Jimmy turned out so good, so fast. *Where's Johnny? Has anybody seen Johnny? *Oh, come on. *That's so untrue. *That figures. *I knew it. *I hope Johnny is not pissed off at me. *I really screwed up. *If Johnny finds out, he's gonna kill me. *Why doesn't Lola ever notice me? *It's not so bad. *You got that right. *Get over it. *Everyone learns the hard way. *I think Galloway is on the verge of total nutso land. *Everyone thinks bigger is better around here. *Why am I still in this stupid school? *Don't know what's worse - Bullworth or the stupid town it's in. *See ya. *Keep your head high. *Later. *I'm going to practice some of those new bike moves! *Last time I saw her, Lola made eyes at me, not Johnny! *During summer break, I took down five kids on the baseball field! *Even when I was like, five nobody messed with me! *Now that's good! *Now we're talking! *I wish I thought about that! *Have you ever snuck out with Lola? *You ever messed with the carnies? *Did Nurse McRae ever give you a medicine that gave you a rash? *Ever try to sneak past Ms. Peabody for some smokes? *Of course. What kinda stupid question is that? *I did. And it was totally a mistake. *Yes. It was the best thing I've ever done for myself. *Nah. Maybe this year sometime. Losing Dodgeball *Rasca Frasca Stic Tasa! *No way! *You cheated! *What's with you girls?! *This ain't the girl's team. *You ladies make me sick! Grossed-out *Ugh! Too much information! Hit by friendly fire *Hey, Jimmy! Are you crazy?! *You two timer! *I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Knocked out *Uncle! Uncle! *I-I give! I give! *Okay! You win... *Aaah, mommy! Johnny... *S-Sorry... Johnny... *I-I did it for Johnny... Kicked in the groin *Ugh! My johnson! Ah... Spat on *Did you lose something, hero??? Watching a fight *Low ball coming through. *Give it to him! *Watch that johnson! *Danger! Big man on campus! Hit by sneak attacks *Ow! Who's got the death-wish around here? *Someone fixin' to die? When fire alarm is pulled off *JOHNNY! A fire! Flustered *Mmm... yeah. Okay. *Hey, what are you saying? *You got ants your pants? Food Fight *I'll give you some fast food, you jerks! Watching a freak show *These things should be put to sleep, like dogs. Receiving a gift *Cool, thanks man. *This is a surprise. Demanding money *I'd think about it if you had any nudie mags. *Maybe if you had any adult comics it'd be cool. *Listen. You’re gonna give me your money whether you like it or not. *You don’t want me to go hungry, do ya? *I know you got some change for me in those rich pockets of yours. Hired *What? You think I’d work for free? *Nothing’s free in life, Jimmy. After getting money from his victim *There now. Was that so hard, new kid? *See? That wasn't so bad. *Now, did that hurt? Just keep it coming and it never will. Giving a gift *Here. Take this. Greetings *Hey, what's going on? *How's it going? *Hey. Greeting authority *Hello ma'am. *Hello, sir. Complimenting clothes *Hey, those new vines? *Hi! Trim time, huh? *Hey, like those treads. *Hey, new ink? Wicked. Flirting *Oh, hi uh... gorgeous. Grooming *Oh yeah! Lola, honey, come to daddy! *(Mimicking Lola's voice) Ohhh! Laaarry. I can't resist you. You're the best! Requesting an errand *Okay. Here's what I need. *You can do me a real solid here. *You wanna score some points with me and Johnny? *Johnny’ll like it if you help me out. Being indignant *Mamma mia! *Hey! *How?! Greeting when scared *Uh... hey... Jeering *What a loser! *Who's a hero now?! *Nice one, shorty! *Look who decided to bestow us with a visit. Laughing *Nice one, genius! *Ahahaha! Real clever! Payback *Some day that piece of dirt is going down! Vomiting *Uh.. I don... blah... feel... blah... so good... blah... Belching *Is just belching* Hit by a thrown dead rat *What was... oh my god, a rat! When greeting someone in bad terms *Did someone hear flies buzzing around? *The invisible man strikes again. *Yeah, and I really care, too. When greeting someone in good terms *Jim, my man. *How's it going, Jim? *What's up, Jim? Scared *Come on. You're bigger than me, I-I mean this. *Haven't you learned that violence never solves anything? *Do you really want the stain of aggression on your conscience? *Hey, I-I was the new kid once, too. Aiding a fight *Don't worry! I'm coming! *Hang on! Perceiving thing as cool *This kicks butt! Right through the mouth! *Yeeeow! Perceiving thing as crap *I'll take 'Things That Suck' for a hundred, Alex. *Is it possible to be even more scarred for life? While seen vandalism *Come on! Not that! *No, hey, stop it! Insulting the tag *Oh no, who did this? *Somebody is going to pay for this! Weapon fired *That's something we could use! Saying about fireworks *I gotta tell Johnny! Jimmy shoveling snow *Who said you could shovel snow on our turf? *Hey. You missed a spot. *Hehe. Hey Jim, how is your back feeling? *Nice job, Jimmy. Hard work? *There's a lot more snow over here, Jim. Hit by stink bomb *Ohhh... *Coughing* It's worse than boy's locker after basketball. *Uhh... Who blew up a jock strap...? Uh... Thinking *Hm.. a bit too loud for me. *Hm.. I mean, it sucks. *That would be nice, if I had money. Suck up *Anytime you need somethin', just ask me. *You want me to take someone down for you or somethin'? *Let me help you, like Johnny helped me. Seeing someone tagging a wall *Hey look! Another ghetto wannabe at prep school! *Whoa! Risky business! Tattling *I think it was him! *I'm not sure who did it, but it was big news. Insults *Sit and spin! *I've got somethin' here for you! *Anytime you want, hero! *You want somethin' from me? *I got your present right here! *Say bye bye! *You've got mail. *You want some of me, hero?! *I got it, if you want it! *Hey, that kid's got a mouth on! *Anytime you're ready, hero! *Yeah, I'm terrified of you! *Keep shoutin' hero, see where it gets you. *You're the kid everyone's not afraid of. *Whatever, acnestick. *You think you're gonna make it at Bullworth? Think again! *I got you covered! *Did you grow something new, hero? *Come closer and say that again! Ignoring fight/Accepting apologize *Hey, you're a cool guy. *Forget it, it's over. *Maybe I was wrong about you. Insulting the new kid *Look! The fresh meat... I-I mean the freshmen is here. *(After Jimmy's expelled) Hey, it's the tall guy. What was his name? Commenting on bad clothes *Robbed the thrift shop again? *Nice shirt! For a dink. *Stop wearing animals on your head. Shoving *Come On! Come On! *What have you got, hero?! *Hey! Why you keep falling down? *A little light on your feet there? Taunted *Whatever! J-Just leave me alone! *C'mon! What do you want from me? *I never meant those things I said! Ignoring taunt *Yeah, that's nice. *Okay, sure pal. *Tell me about it later, okay? *Okay, okay. Next time. Leading the way *This is the way! Follow me. Going to the wrong away *This way, you moron! *Hey, What are you doing? It's this way! Thanking *Thanks, Jimmy! I owe you one. Swirly Getting a swirly *Johnny! Johnny! *Get off me! You big bully! *Pick on someone your own size! After getting a swirly *Ugghh... Johnny...! Lola...! *Not there...! *Pick on someone your own size! Never... Never... When bullied *You...You think you're so cool, but you're just big! *You're gonna be sorry when Johnny finds out! Crying *sobbing* Johnny...! *sobs* Unknown *Hey! Knock. Knock. *Ah, the sweet smell of sweat and jock itch. *Just touch one of their pimples and they'll fall over. *We can't let them win: they win and they might reproduce. *Hey, no trying to get away! *Well, what do we have here? *Got a death wish? That's my favorite. Physical bullying *You got something for me now hero? *Come on! Make this a little harder for me, okay?! Whining *I'm just so sick of everything... Others on Peanut *Tad: Last year that nerd, Thad, broke his yardstick over Peanut's head and nothing happened! Can you believe that? *Bucky: Oh my gosh! I heard Peanut tried to get to first base with Mandy. That is so gross! *Thad: Last year I hit my yardstick over Peanut's head and it just broke in half. *Chad: You know how Larry got the name Peanut? Yeah, that's how! Category:Character Quotes